


Ангел-Хоронитель (цикл "1894")

by Fandom_Holmes



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Detectives, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Holmes/pseuds/Fandom_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fandom Holmes 2013: 2 lvl, миди «Ангел-Хоронитель (цикл "1894")» (АКД, кейс, ШХ, ДУ)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ангел-Хоронитель (цикл "1894")

 

  
**Название:** Ангел-Хоронитель (цикл "1894")  
 **Автор:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Версия:** АКД  
 **Размер:** миди, 12 696 слов  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Шерлок Холмс, Джон Уотсон  
 **Категория:** преслэш  
 **Жанр:** детектив, драма  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Краткое содержание:** Банкира Кросби находят убитым в его собственной спальне. Убийца не пощадил и сиделку, дежурившую у кровати больного. Кто совершил убийство — обычный грабитель или мститель, явившийся из прошлого?  
 **Примечание:** работа входит в цикл «1894».  
 _«Просматривая три увесистых тома рукописных отчётов о нашей деятельности за 1894 год, я затрудняюсь с выбором из всего этого материала случаев, которые были бы интересны сами по себе и в то же время наиболее ярко отражали бы исключительные способности, которые сделали моего друга знаменитым. Когда я перелистываю эти страницы, то вижу отметки напротив мерзкой истории красной пиявки и ужасной смерти банкира Кросби. В них я нахожу и отчёт об эддлтонской трагедии, и о необычайном содержимом старинного британского кургана. Нашумевшее дело о наследстве Смит-Мортимера также относится к этому периоду.»  
«Пенсне в золотой оправе»_  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Holmes 2013 - работа "Ангел-Хоронитель" (цикл "1894")

  
В жизни каждого человека, склонного задумываться над вещами, не имеющими практического значения, в частности над смыслом жизни и тому подобными пустяками, неизбежно наступает время подведения итогов, и наступление его не всегда совпадает с приходом старости.   
  
Вот Джон Уотсон сидит за письменным столом и собирает свою жизнь, как мозаику, из бесчисленных кусочков. Стар ли он? Это сложный вопрос. Сейчас Джон Уотсон находится вне времени и пространства, а стало быть, не имеет возраста. Я смотрю на него как бы со стороны, но только «как бы». Мне никогда не посмотреть на него стороны, ведь он — это я.   
  
Кусочки рассыпаются под моими пальцами, и я пытаюсь отыскать один, ключевой: лишь отыскав его, я смогу сложить всю картину. Я, Джон Уотсон, любил и был любим; я спас несколько жизней, а несколько отнял; мои рассказы читали и, осмелюсь предположить, ждали новых, но после моей смерти мир обо всём забудет. И кто тогда скажет, что в моей жизни было по-настоящему важным?   
Только я сам.   
  
Эти истории я записываю для себя. Тогда я смогу позволить себе быть откровенным. Их не увидит никто, кроме меня и моего друга Шерлока Холмса. Если, разумеется, он пожелает на них взглянуть; если же не пожелает — что ж, тем лучше, есть вещи, которыми не стоит делиться даже с ближайшими друзьями.   
  
  


***

  
Зима 1894 года была очень суровой. Не знаю, какой она была для других, не помню, замёрзла ли Темза, но душа моя замёрзла до самого дна. В первые месяцы мысль о том, что Мэри больше нет, что она больше не думает обо мне и не ждёт меня, была невыносима. Горе сидело внутри, как злобная тварь, которая грызла меня день за днём, и однажды место в сердце, занимаемое Мэри, онемело; отчаяния больше не было. Осталась пустота. Я снова стал писать, за письменным столом обретая отчуждённость, необходимую мне в тот момент.  
  
Казалось, никогда больше я не стану прежним, но люди переоценивают свою способность сохранять верность мёртвым. Во всяком случае, я свою переоценил. Прошло ещё немного времени, и желание отстраниться от мира сменилось грустью по прежнему Уотсону, способному чувствовать. Любовь для меня отныне не существовала, — к счастью, оставалась дружба.   
  
Зима закончилась, пришла весна, а с нею вернулся Шерлок Холмс.   
Я бросался вместе с ним в каждое новое приключение и участвовал в каждом расследовании, в перерывах разбирая записи о старых делах и добавляя к ним новые. Видит Бог, мне это было нужнее, чем Холмсу.   
  
В один из тех пасмурных весенних дней, которые так напоминают осень, что кажется, будто полюса поменялись местами и мы вдруг оказались у антиподов, в нашей маленькой гостиной на Бейкер-стрит появился Холмс.   
  
— Собирайтесь, Уотсон, нас ждёт экипаж.   
  
— Куда мы едем? — поинтересовался я, откладывая газету и поднимаясь.   
  
— Вы слышали когда-нибудь о банкире Кросби?   
  
Я кивнул.   
  
Джородж Кросби был одним из самых удачливых представителей делового мира. Он пользовался репутацией твёрдого, непреклонного, чрезвычайно дисциплинированного человека. Трудно представить подобную персону вовлечённой в скандал, однако так и вышло: чудовищное происшествие с дочерью банкира сделало семью Кросби предметом пересудов всего Лондона, если не всей страны. Нечасто случается, чтобы добропорядочная замужняя дама, принадлежащая к сливкам общества, была уличена в убийстве мужа и приговорена к смертной казни. Человек, ради которого Магдалена Спилсбери совершила преступление, скрылся, предоставив любовнице одной расплачиваться за содеянное. Миссис Спилсбери предпочла совершить казнь собственной рукой и повесилась в тюремной камере, исполнив тем самым приговор, вынесенный ей судом.   
  
Вторая дочь Кросби после смерти сестры начала обнаруживать признаки душевного заболевания и вскоре тоже скончалась.   
  
Казалось, что Провидение, одарившее банкира мидасовской способностью обращать в золото всё, к чему он прикасался, жестоко отыгралось, лишив его счастья родителя, наблюдающего за процветанием своих детей.   
  
— Он послал за мной своего врача, — сказал Холмс.   
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Узнаем, когда приедем.   
  
У крыльца нас дожидался кэб, в котором сидел человек лет сорока. Его желтоватое, худое, длинное лицо имело невыразимо печальное выражение, которое я приписал скорее хронической диспепсии, чем внешним обстоятельствам (и, как оказалось впоследствии, был прав).   
  
— Доктор Бейли, позвольте представить вам доктора Уотсона, — отрывисто сказал Холмс. — Доктор Уотсон — доктор Бейли.   
  
Печальный доктор Бейли пробормотал приветствие. Холмс постучал в стенку кэба, и экипаж тронулся с места.   
  
Было немногим больше половины девятого, небо затянули тучи, воздух пропитывал едкий туман. Несмотря на ранний час, движение было оживлённым, и кэб продвигался медленно. Бейли нетерпеливо ёрзал на сиденье, и с каждой остановкой его лицо всё более омрачалось.   
  
— Кажется, пройдёт немало времени прежде, чем мы достигнем места назначения, — заметил Холмс.   
  
— Простите, что потревожил вас в столь ранний час, — сказал наш спутник, — но мистер Кросби просил привезти вас с самого утра, поэтому я отправился на Бейкер-стрит прямо из дома. Полагаю, он уже встал. Обычно мистер Кросби поднимается не позже пяти, однако сейчас, когда он болен, сиделка даёт ему на ночь микстуру, от которой он крепко спит. Что касается его дела к вам, не имею представления, о чём мистер Кросби собирается с вами говорить. Разве что о своей дочери, Магдалене… Полагаю, вы слышали об этом деле.  
  
Холмс кивнул.   
  
— Пошёл уже третий месяц с тех пор, как её нет. Мистер Кросби не говорит о ней или Эмили, но мысли о дочерях никогда его не покидают. Скорее всего, они и стали причиной болезни, от которой мистер Кросби страдает. Должен предупредить вас кое о чём. Мы приложили все усилия, чтобы это не попало в газеты. Во время недавнего припадка мистер Кросби потерял глаза.   
  
— Потерял глаза? — повторил я в недоумении.   
  
— Да. Сейчас он совершенно слеп. Во время припадка мистер Кросби работал в своём кабинете. Он не производил впечатления человека, которого нельзя оставлять в одиночестве, и рядом никого не было. Он отсутствовал уже около часа, когда раздался страшный крик. Вбежавшие слуги увидели, что по лицу мистера Кросби течёт кровь… глаз у него не было. Он сам это сделал, стальным пером. Перо нашли на столе. К счастью, я был в доме: навещал миссис Кросби, которая не совсем оправилась от недавно перенесённой простуды. Мистера Кросби пришлось связать — он страдал от ужасных галлюцинаций. Не решусь повторить его бредовые речи. На следующее утро он пришёл в себя. Оказалось, что он не помнит ни своих видений, ни того, что сделал с собой.   
  
— Галлюцинации имели отношение к смерти дочерей?  
  
— Нет, мистер Холмс. Это были фантастические сюжеты, напоминающие бред курильщиков опиума. Мистер Кросби говорил о преследующем его ангеле. Должно быть, он имел в виду ангела смерти или что-то в этом роде.   
  
— Мистер Кросби — религиозный человек?  
  
— Церковь он посещает исправно, однако я не назвал бы его пылко верующим.   
  
— Он принадлежит к англиканской церкви?   
  
— Нет, мистер Кросби пресвитерианин.   
  
— В пресвитерианских церквах не найдёшь изображений ангелов и святых, не так ли?   
  
— Их можно увидеть где угодно, — сказал Бейли нетерпеливо. — На кладбищах, на картинах, в книгах. Да хотя бы на рождественских открытках. Разве это важно?  
  
— Пока мне ничего не известно о деле, по которому мистер Кросби желает со мной посоветоваться. Важным может оказаться всё.   
  
— Да ведь я и сам ничего и знаю. Наконец-то! Кучер, остановите здесь. Мы на месте.   
  
Мы вышли на Лоуэр-Слоун-стрит возле красивого дома из красного кирпича и портлендского камня. Лондонский смог расчертил нарядный фасад полосами влаги и сажи. Ветви старых платанов отбрасывали на мостовую причудливые тени. Шорох дождя заглушал голоса переговаривавшихся между собой констеблей.  
  
— Кажется, мы опоздали! — воскликнул доктор и взбежал по ступенькам с неожиданным проворством.   
  
Мы последовали за ним. На верхней площадке стоял констебль, преградивший нам вход.  
  
— Здравствуйте, Роббинс, — поприветствовал его Холмс.  
  
— Доброе утро, сэр. — Молодой полицейский поправил шлем и смущённо оглянулся. — Инспектор Лестрейд не велел никого впускать.   
  
— Полагаю, он не будет против нашего с доктором Уотсоном присутствия, мы ведь столько раз работали вместе.   
  
— Да, сэр, но…  
  
— К тому же мистер Кросби послал за мной доктора Бейли.  
  
— Я его лечащий врач, — произнёс доктор взволнованно. — Что случилось?   
  
— Он умер, — ответил констебль с каким-то странным выражением. — Убит. Наверное, вам действительно лучше войти, потому что… В общем, увидите сами, мистер Холмс.   
  
В холле толпились слуги, переговариваясь вполголоса. Лица у них были напряжённые и испуганные.  
  
Через выложенную плиткой прихожую лакей провёл нас к двери, из которой показался дворецкий. Мистер Бейли объяснил, кто мы такие, и отправился на поиски миссис Кросби, а мы проследовали за дворецким в большую гостиную.   
  
У дальней стены, возле богато украшенного камина из белого мрамора стоял инспектор Лестрейд.   
  
— Мистер Холмс! — воскликнул он с явным неудовольствием. — И вы, доктор Уотсон! Как вы здесь очутились?  
  
— Мистер Кросби послал за мной.   
  
— Зачем?   
  
— Это мне неизвестно. Все обстоятельства дела он собирался изложить при встрече.  
  
— Вы приехали зря, мистер Холмс.   
  
— Так Кросби действительно мёртв?  
  
— Да, убит. Уверяю вас, не пройдёт и суток, как мы возьмём преступника.   
  
— Дорогой мой Лестрейд, вы всегда так говорите, — отозвался Холмс с лёгкой усмешкой.  
  
— И оказываюсь прав. — Лестрейд насупился.  
  
— Особенно если не отказываетесь от моей помощи, — парировал Холмс. — Позволено мне будет взглянуть на место преступления?  
  
— В этом нет никакой необходимости, — буркнул Лестрейд. — Только ради старой дружбы. Хотя вы могли бы развлечься каким-нибудь другим способом. Лучше поиграли бы на скрипке, право слово.   
  
Под ворчание инспектора мы поднялись на второй этаж и вошли в спальню банкира. В иное время богато убранная комната могла бы произвести приятное впечатление, но сейчас, пропитанная запахом смерти, была подобна склепу.   
  
Газовые рожки не погасили; их свет, смешиваясь с дневным, пробивавшимся между бархатными шторами, неприятно резал глаза.   
  
Кросби лежал на боку на буром от потемневшей крови ковре. Повязки, о которых говорил доктор Бейли, сорвали, и лицо банкира походило на страшную маску с пустыми багровыми глазницами и посиневшими губами, резко выделявшимися на фоне мертвенно-белой кожи. Причина смерти банкира была очевидна: рукоятка кинжала торчала из его груди. Убийца ударил Кросби снизу вверх, так что лезвие вонзилось под нижнее ребро, прошло наискось и, очевидно, достало до сердца.   
  
Но я смотрел не на банкира, а на молодую женщину. Она вытянулась на краю кровати; одна рука лежала на груди, другая свисала до пола. Убийца перерезал ей горло, и вся кровь мгновенно вытекла из тела, пропитав платье и постель, на которой лежала сиделка. Лицо, однако, осталось чистым; его белизна и совершенная правильность черт напоминала мраморную маску.   
  
Медицина научила меня смотреть на вещи отстранённо и не тратить душевные силы на мёртвых, но сейчас я испытывал глубокое сострадание. В этой случайной смерти было что-то, отозвавшееся болью и тревогой в моём сердце.   
  
Глаза женщины, ещё не до конца помутневшие, глядели вверх, на тяжёлый резной карниз, создавая иллюзию пристального внимания, однако в них не было ничего, кроме пустоты.  
  
Холмс склонился над телом убитого банкира.   
  
— Труп не перемещали? — спросил он Лестрейда.   
  
— Нет, всё осталось как было.   
  
На столике возле кровати теснилось множество пузырьков с лекарствами и лежала стопка писем, забрызганных кровью. Кинжал, которым убили банкира и сиделку, по всей видимости, служил ножом для разрезания бумаг: вряд ли убийцы носят при себе кинжалы с изысканной рукояткой в виде фигурки ангела.   
  
Холмс приступил к обычному ритуалу: он мерил шагами комнату, изучая её со всех возможных точек. Лестрейд наблюдал за ним со скептической ухмылкой.   
  
— Ну, мистер Холмс, вы в своём репертуаре! Сейчас насобираете хлебных крошек и придумаете сказочку про ведьму в пряничном домике.   
  
— Мне казалось, вы уже не раз имели случай убедиться в том, что мои теории, как правило, подтверждаются практикой, — резко ответил Холмс.   
  
Он не любил, когда над ним подшучивали, особенно когда шутник уступал ему в интеллекте и отличался лестрейдовской бесцеремонностью.   
  
— Посмотрим, посмотрим, — протянул Лестрейд. — В прошлом вы действовали довольно умело, с помощью полиции, разумеется, но этот случай не из тех, что вам нравятся. Никаких тайн и загадок. Обычное грубое, жестокое, бессмысленное убийство. Осматривайтесь, если вам угодно, а мне недосуг за вами приглядывать.  
  
Он повернулся на каблуках и вышел, оставив нас наедине с убитыми.   
  
Дождь припустил сильнее, на полу под окном натекла лужа воды: рама была опущена не полностью.   
  
Холмс выглянул в коридор и позвал сержанта, беседовавшего с горничной. Тот неохотно прервал разговор и подошёл к нам. Выражение его серых усталых глаз свидетельствовало о привычке к ужасным зрелищам, которые больше не будили в нём страха и отвращения и стали обыденной частью его работы.   
  
— Когда вы вошли, рама была в таком положении? — спросил Холмс.   
  
— Да, сэр. — Сержант поглядел на лужу и слегка нахмурился.   
  
— Вероятно, убийца проник в комнату через окно, — предположил я.   
  
Сержант качнул головой и начал что-то говорить, но тут вновь появился инспектор Лестрейд.   
  
— Все двери были заперты на ночь, — заявил он. — Дворецкий проверил это самолично, поскольку в последнее время в квартале участились кражи. Остаётся лишь окно.   
  
— Второй этаж, — заметил Холмс. — Должно быть, убийца обладает изрядной ловкостью или парой крыльев: стены гладкие, без лепнины. Ни плюща, ни решётки — не за что уцепиться.   
  
— Думаю, действовал тот же вор, что и в соседних домах. Он, похоже, опытный малый, и знает, где можно поживиться.   
  
— Но убийств он прежде не совершал?  
  
— Нет, мистер Холмс. Аккуратнейшим образом чистил сейфы. В одном доме взял коллекцию монет, в другом — антикварные медали. Мастер своего дела.   
  
— Настоящий профессионал, не так ли? Тщательная подготовка, чистая работа. Как же его угораздило ошибиться комнатой?  
  
— И на старуху бывает проруха, — бросил инспектор с досадой. — Любите вы устраивать сложности, мистер Холмс. Дело совершенно ясное, никаких загадок в вашем вкусе. Преступника едва не взяли на месте, но ему удалось скрыться.   
  
— Когда это произошло?  
  
— Ранним утром, около пяти. Обычно вечером сиделка давала Кросби лекарство и присматривала за ним всю ночь до завтрака, а после её сменяла миссис Кросби. В комнату проник вор. Должно быть, девушка подняла крик, и он её зарезал. Банкир попытался спастись бегством, тогда вор убил и его. На крики прибежали слуги. Пока они возились с запертой дверью, убийца успел удрать так же, как пришёл.   
  
— Дверь была заперта изнутри? — удивился я. — Но зачем?   
  
— Какая разница? — раздражённо фыркнул Лестрейд. — Может, вор её запер, чтобы никто не смог убежать.   
  
— Ему пришлось бы пересечь комнату, — заметил Холмс. — Не проще было сразу скрыться?   
  
— Так или иначе, он это сделал. Когда мы его поймаем, узнаем, что было у него на уме, а теперь что толку гадать? — Инспектор выпятил челюсть.   
  
Спорить было бесполезно. Лестрейд дослужился до детектива благодаря бульдожьему упорству; переубедить его было невозможно, оставалось действовать с ним или без него.   
  
Холмс задумчиво кивнул и вышел из спальни, я, инспектор Лестрейд и сержант последовали за ним.   
  
В коридоре дворецкий отдавал распоряжения слугам. Те уже оправились от испуга и расходились, намереваясь приступить к исполнению своих повседневных обязанностей.   
  
Лестрейд шумно откашлялся.   
  
— Могу я поговорить с вашей хозяйкой? — обратился он к дворецкому.   
  
— Если не возражаете, сэр, миссис Кросби примет вас в другой раз, — ответил тот с вежливостью столь безукоризненной, что она отдавала оскорблением. — Потрясение вызвало приступ сильнейшей головной боли, и доктор Бейли настоял на том, чтобы миссис Кросби прилегла.   
  
— Удивительно, как кстати у женщин появляется мигрень, — заметил инспектор с сарказмом. — Миссис Лестрейд включает её и выключает так же легко, как вы поворачиваете водопроводный кран. Да Бог с ней, с миссис Кросби, она мне не нужна. И без неё всё ясно. Идёмте, Уэллер, займёмся делом.   
  
Мы тоже собирались уйти, но дворецкий едва приметно качнул головой. Когда полицейские скрылись за углом, он проговорил вполголоса:  
  
— Миссис Кросби хотела видеть вас, джентльмены. Прошу вас, следуйте за мной.   
  
Я полагал, что он отведёт нас в одну из хозяйских спален. Вместо этого мы спустились в маленькую гостиную, стены которой были драпированы синим шёлком, в тон обивке мебели и дорогому персидскому ковру. Изящество обстановки и множество безделушек свидетельствовали о женском вкусе. По всей вероятности, в этой гостиной миссис Кросби и её дочери принимали своих знакомых и подруг.   
  
Доктор Бейли стоял возле камина, нервно потирая руки, словно те у него зябли. При нашем появлении он прокашлялся и бросил на нас предостерегающий взгляд.   
  
— Миссис Кросби желает поговорить с вами, мистер Холмс. Сейчас она спустится. Прошу вас, будьте с ней деликатны. Для неё это тяжёлый удар. Она винит себя в том, что не осталась с мужем.   
  
— Если бы миссис Кросби осталась с мужем, то, по всей вероятности, погибла бы вместе с ним, — заметил Холмс. — Может быть, ей стоит пригласить компаньонку?  
  
— К сожалению, мисс Лонгстафф уехала. Она присматривает за Имоджен и Оливией в Кресчент-хаусе. Это загородный дом мистера Кросби.   
  
— Имоджен и Оливия? — повторил Холмс вопросительно.   
  
— Имоджен — дочь мистера и миссис Кросби, — пояснил доктор Бейли. — Магдалена и Эмили были дочерьми банкира от первого брака. Оливия — дочь Магдалены. Девушки одного возраста, и после того, как мистер Спилсбери и его жена… умерли, — Бейли запнулся, подбирая слово, — миссис Кросби решила, что будет воспитывать Оливию сама.   
  
— Очень великодушно с её стороны.  
  
— Вы правы. Миссис Кросби — сама доброта. Со старшей из падчериц она не очень ладила, исключительно по вине Магдалены. Нехорошо так говорить о мёртвых, но миссис Спилсбери всегда отличалась дерзостью и своеволием. Зато Эмили, бедное дитя, души не чаяла в мачехе.  
  
— Миссис Кросби сомневается в том, что её мужа и сиделку убил грабитель, не так ли?  
— Холмс испытующе взглянул на Бейли. — И не вполне доверяет полиции, насколько я понял.   
  
— Уверен, они пытаются сделать всё возможное, но ведь тут дело особое.   
  
— Инспектор Лестрейд полагает, что мистера Кросби убил грабитель.  
  
— Который ничего не взял? Пусть вор запаниковал и не решился проникнуть дальше спальни, но ведь он мог прихватить хотя бы подсвечники и серебряные щётки для волос.   
  
Холмс наклонился вперёд, тень его вытянулась на ковре, словно силуэт ястреба, падающего на добычу.   
  
— Доктор Бейли, вам хорошо известно, что необходимым условием для борьбы с болезнью является полное и безграничное доверие пациента к врачу. Вы должны относиться ко мне так же. Рассматривайте ситуацию, в которой оказалось семейство Кросби, как болезнь, а меня — как человека, призванного её излечить. Если вы примете сторону не болезни, а врача, в благоприятном исходе сомневаться не приходится.   
  
— К чему вы мне это говорите? — Бейли опустил глаза, не в силах выдержать пронзительного взгляда Холмса.   
  
— У вас есть предположения о том, что здесь произошло в действительности. Расскажите мне всё, что знаете, а я, в свою очередь, использую все свои способности, чтобы найти убийцу.   
  
— Что вы хотите знать?   
  
— Для начала — были ли у мистера Кросби враги.   
  
— Он банкир, а банкир не может нравиться всем. Но мистер Кросби был человеком безупречно честным и не марал рук преднамеренным банкротством. Вкладчики всегда получали свои деньги с причитающимися процентами, так что лютую злобу, которую питал к нему таинственный враг, нельзя объяснить непорядочностью в делах. — Доктор Бейли глубоко вздохнул. — Вы правы, — сказал он с внезапной горячностью, — я должен рассказать вам всё. Поначалу я склонен был считать постигшие семью Кросби беды ужасным стечением обстоятельств, однако некоторые факты открыли мне глаза. Всё, что произошло с ними — следствие чьей-то злой воли, измышление извращённого, но острого ума, отравленного ненавистью и желанием причинять боль.   
  
Невольно вздрогнув, я перевёл взгляд на Холмса. Описание, данное доктором Бейли, в точности подходило человеку, которого мой друг называл гением преступного мира. Но ведь он был мёртв? Холодная дрожь пробежала по моей спине при мысли, что профессор Мориарти мог спастись из пучины Рейхенбахского водопада.   
  
Тонкие губы Холмса на миг сжались, выдав его волнение.   
  
— Вы можете назвать имя этого человека?  
  
— Могу, — твёрдо ответил доктор Бейли. — Это Эдвард Гаррет.   
  
Мысленно я испустил вздох облегчения. Холмс откинулся на спинку кресла, черты его лица смягчились, утратив выражение жестокого напряжения.   
  
— Кто он?  
  
— Когда-то Гаррет был ближайшим другом Кросби. Они вместе росли, вместе окончили Итон и Оксфорд. А затем… произошло нечто, разрушившее их дружбу и всю их прежнюю жизнь.   
  
— Стало быть, Гаррет давно не бывал в доме Кросби?  
  
— Гаррет … — доктор Бейли запнулся, — …Гаррет не бывает ни в чьих домах. Он пропал без вести двадцать лет назад. В тот самый год, когда погибла первая жена Кросби. Беда, в которую Магдалена Спилсбери вовлекла себя и своего мужа, безумие Эмили — всё это не первые трагедии, случившиеся в семье. Первая жена мистера Кросби была убита, а перед тем напавшее на неё чудовище надругалось над несчастной.   
  
— Я читал об этом деле, — сказал Холмс. — Насколько я помню, убийцей оказался грабитель. Кросби в тот день был в отъезде, а его жена вернулась из поместья своих друзей на день раньше, чем предполагалось. Ночью хозяйка дома проснулась, должно быть, услышав шум, и вместо того, чтобы позвать на помощь слуг, спустилась в кабинет мужа как раз в тот момент, когда грабитель вскрывал сейф. По крайней мере, так решила полиция.  
  
— Так и было, — доктор Бейли кивнул. — Доказательства его вины были неоспоримы, да и сам преступник ничего не скрывал. Этому человеку грозила смертная казнь за множество преступлений, не считая побега с каторги. Ему незачем было лгать. Негодяй во всём сознался без стыда и раскаяния и, как мне говорили, смеялся, описывая подробности той ужасной ночи. Он состоял в сговоре с одной из горничных. Та не успела предупредить его о возвращении хозяйки.   
  
— Но как эта история связана с Эдвардом Гарретом? — спросил я.   
  
— Как я уже рассказывал, во время болезни у мистера Кросби случались припадки тяжёлого бреда, — произнёс доктор Бейли с видимой неохотой. — Всё это время я был с ним. После одного случая я просил мисс Сэдли уступить мне место у постели больного под предлогом того, что ему может понадобиться срочная помощь. В действительности я боялся, что сиделка случайно услышит нечто, чего не должен был знать никто. В бреду Кросби говорил о смерти первой жены.  
  
— Неужели он… — начал я.  
  
— О, нет! — воскликнул доктор Бейли в ужасе. — Она действительно погибла от рук грабителя. Но по каким-то причинам мистер Кросби заподозрил, что преступление совершил его друг. Мистер Кросби был человек решительный и безжалостный, заядлый охотник, отлично обращался с оружием и не боялся проливать кровь. Из обрывков его бреда я понял, что он набросился на Гаррета, ранил его и вынудил бежать. Возможно, Гаррет покинул Англию, боясь, что его обвинят в преступлении, которого он не совершал, а теперь вернулся и стал мстить.   
  
Холмс с сомнением покачал головой.   
  
— Довольно надуманно, — сказал он. — Впрочем, я не стану отметать вашу версию за неимением лучшей.   
  
— Миссис Кросби знает об этой истории? — спросил я.   
  
— Только в общих чертах. Она намного моложе мужа, и когда всё это случилось, была ещё девочкой. Подробностями с ней не делились. Эта история чересчур кровава для женских ушей.  
  
Я невольно подумал, как сильно мы ошибаемся, воображая, будто женщины, уступая мужчинам в физической силе, так же уступают нам и в силе душевной.   
  
Некогда я и сам заблуждался подобным образом, однако женитьба на Мэри открыла мне глаза. Кажется, нет такого несчастья, такой утраты и такой горькой правды, которые хрупкая женщина не могла бы принять и жить с ними дальше, сохраняя кротость и приветливость, не озлобляясь и не сетуя на судьбу. Если они могут пережить страшнейшее испытание — гибель нерождённого ребёнка, и не отчаиваться, и иметь мужество пытаться снова, зная, что подвергают риску собственную жизнь, что ещё, какие страшные подробности былых преступлений могут их напугать?  
  
Я рассказывал Мэри о всех наших расследованиях. Она неизменно и горячо сочувствовала жертвам, но никогда не обнаруживала страха.   
  
— Следует всё ей рассказать, — заявил я решительно. — Если ваша версия о Гаррете верна, неведение смертельно опасно. Миссис Кросби не знает, с какой стороны ей ждать удара. Мы должны её предупредить.   
  
— Praemonitus praemunitus*, — кивнул Холмс. — Вы правы, Уотсон. Нам следует предупредить миссис Кросби, пусть будет настороже.   
  
Дверь открылась, и в комнату вошла женщина очень примечательной внешности. Несмотря на небольшой рост и хрупкое сложение, держалась она прямо и горделиво, словно королева, и, подобно Её Величеству, носила чёрное. Её бледное лицо, осунувшееся от перенесённого потрясения, оживляли чудесные глаза — очень ясные, лучистые, как родник, освещённый солнечными лучами.   
  
После того, как доктор Бейли нас представил, миссис Кросби указала на кресла с высокими спинками:  
  
— Пожалуйста, садитесь. Мне жаль, что я не смогла принять людей из Скотланд-Ярда, но с тех пор, как меня разбудила горничная, чтобы сообщить о смерти мужа, я едва держусь на ногах и почти ничего не вижу. Такой сильной мигрени у меня ещё никогда не было. Однако с вами я обязана поговорить. Муж собирался рассказать вам о чём-то, что могло бы пролить свет на причину наших несчастий.   
  
— Он сообщил вам, о чём именно?  
  
— Увы, нет. Он обещал, что со временем я всё узнаю.   
  
Холмс сплёл пальцы в «замок», устремив на женщину проницательный взгляд.   
  
— Я понимаю, что вам тяжело отвечать на вопросы.   
  
— Мне тяжело при мысли, что мой муж мёртв. Спрашивайте обо всём, что считаете необходимым.   
  
— Боюсь, вынужден буду воспользоваться вашим предложением, но для начала вы должны кое-что узнать. — Холмс взглянул на Бейли и вкратце повторил рассказ доктора.  
  
Реакция миссис Кросби подтвердила моё первое впечатление о ней: морщина, пролегшая между чётко обрисованных бровей, свидетельствовала не о страхе, а о работе мысли, посвящённой поиску выхода из опасной ситуации.   
  
— Мой муж… — она покачала головой. — У вас нет доказательств того, что он напал на Эдварда Гаррета.   
  
— Вам это кажется невозможным?  
  
— Нет, не кажется, — ответила миссис Кросби к моему удивлению. — Джордж редко впадал в гнев, но если такое случалось, виновнику приходилось тяжело. Впрочем, мне представляется маловероятным, чтобы этот Гаррет мог как-то повредить Магдалене и Эмили.   
  
— Доктор Бейли думает иначе.   
  
Миссис Кросби взглянула на доктора с удивлением. Тот смущённо опустил глаза.   
  
— Я следил за процессом Магдалены Спилсбери. Сомнений в её вине нет, однако её друг и сообщник исчез, — продолжал Холмс. — Мог он быть Гарретом?  
  
— Ну что вы! — Миссис Кросби слегка улыбнулась. — Разве что Джордж дружил с младенцем. Другу Магдалены, как вы деликатно выразились, было не больше тридцати.   
  
— Как они познакомились?   
  
— Могу я быть уверена, что вы сохраните мой рассказ в тайне?   
  
— От нас никто ничего не узнает, — пообещал Холмс.  
  
Секрет успеха, который мой друг стяжал на избранном им поприще, заключался не только в непревзойдённой наблюдательности и остром уме. С ним легко было делиться бедами. Холмс не старался понравиться людям, но умел сделать так, чтобы людям хотелось понравиться ему.   
  
Миссис Кросби глубоко вздохнула и начала:   
  
— Мы с мужем, разумеется, ничего не знали о связи Магдалены, иначе сделали бы всё, чтобы её пресечь. Правда открылась только после того, как полиция произвела арест. Дни, когда шло расследование, а затем — судебный процесс, были самыми ужасными в моей жизни… до сегодняшнего. Магдалена отказалась говорить; её, как вы знаете, осудили на основании улик и показаний слуг. Перед смертью, однако, она написала мне письмо. Почему мне, а не отцу? Не знаю. Мы с ней не были дружны. Тем не менее, есть вещи, которые женщина может рассказать только женщине. Она просила меня позаботиться об Оливии. Неужели она думала, что я брошу девочку на произвол судьбы?   
Знакомство с тем человеком (его имени Магдалена не раскрыла даже в письме) состоялось в Гайд-парке, где они с Оливией совершали утренний моцион. Во время прогулок они часто встречали красивого молодого человека с манерами джентльмена. Он всегда был один. Вскоре Магдалена перестала считать эти встречи случайными, а также поняла, что внимание молодого человека привлекает именно она, а не Оливия. Однажды к ним пристал бродяга, молодой человек отогнал его и воспользовался этой услугой для того, чтобы завязать знакомство. Я не буду вам раскрывать недостойные подробности этой связи, скажу лишь, что Магдалена позволяла заводить себя всё дальше, пока страсть, охватившая её, не стала напоминать манию. Она была немногим младше меня и старше своего… друга лет на десять. Больше всего на свете Магдалена боялась, что этот человек её бросит, и готова была на всё, чтобы удержать его. Не знаю, хотела она обелить того человека или страшный план принадлежал ей с самого начала, но всё было так, как говорил обвинитель на суде: она отравила Спилсбери. Магдалена не отличалась ни умом, ни осторожностью, и её скоро изобличили. Узнав об этом, мужчина, ради которого она совершила убийство, сбежал. Магдалена написала, что ни о чём не жалеет — ни о муже, ни о собственной жизни, ни о загубленной репутации дочери и отца. Ничто её не мучило, кроме одного: она потеряла свою любовь.   
Вот и всё. Как видите, Гаррет тут совершенно не при чем.   
  
Миссис Кросби нервно стиснула руки и глубоко вздохнула. Доктор Бейли протянул ей нюхательные соли, затем — стакан воды.   
  
Пока она говорила, Холмс молчал, сохраняя отрешённое выражение лица.   
  
— А ваша вторая падчерица, Эмили? — спросил он, когда миссис Кросби перевела дыхание и немного успокоилась.   
  
— Ах, Эмили… — миссис Кросби покачала головой. — У бедняжки от рождения было слишком бурное воображение и слишком утончённая натура. Ей трудно было приспособиться к реальной жизни. Эмили пугали мысли о замужестве и собственном хозяйстве, и я полагала, что мы с ней проведём вместе ещё долгие годы. Так бы и случилось, если бы не нервное расстройство. Мы не хотели помещать Эмили в клинику. Не сомневаюсь, что в доме отца ей было намного лучше. Тем не менее, пришлось нанять сиделку. Мы сменили нескольких, пока к нам не пришла мисс Сэдли, наша добрая фея. Лишь благодаря её заботам Эмили сохраняла остатки рассудка. Она как будто совсем пошла на поправку, но потрясение, вызванное смертью Магдалены и предшествовавшими этому событиями, возвратило болезнь. Эмили начала страдать галлюцинациями.  
  
— Галлюцинациями какого рода? — спросил Холмс.   
  
— Эмили видела мёртвых. Пришлось отправить Имоджен и Оливию в деревню: Эмили доводила их до нервных припадков рассказами о женщине-сомнамбуле, падающей с лестницы, о мужчине с разорванным и изъеденным червями лицом и несколькими ранами в груди… — Миссис Кросби задрожала и плотнее закуталась в шаль. — От рассказов Эмили даже меня стали мучить кошмары, и доктор Бейли прописал мне лауданум. Призраки-то её и убили. — Миссис Кросби взглянула на нас и грустно улыбнулась. — Не в буквальном смысле. Сердце Эмили не выдержало, когда она столкнулась с очередным видением, порождённым больным рассудком. Мисс Сэдли рассказывала, что Эмили гляделась в зеркало, расчёсывая волосы перед сном, и вдруг закричала. Мисс Сэдли подбежала к ней. Эмили указывала пальцем на своё отражение и твердила: «Магдалена! Магдалена!» Потом она выбежала из спальни и бросилась к лестнице, словно за ней кто-то гнался. Мисс Сэдли схватила Эмили за платье, но в её руке осталась только лента: Эмили упала через перила. Она умерла сразу, не мучаясь, и это единственное моё утешение.   
  
— Вас с мужем не было в доме?  
  
— Нет. В тот вечер мы уехали на приём. — Миссис Кросби потёрла висок, страдальчески щуря глаза. — Мы веселились и танцевали в то время, как Эмили…  
  
— Не нужно себя винить, — сказал доктор Бейли твёрдо. — Мне кажется, мистер Холмс, что ваши расспросы лучше отложить до другого раза. Миссис Кросби только что потеряла мужа и плохо себя чувствует.   
  
— Вы совершенно правы, — согласился Холмс. — Миссис Кросби, вы до сих пор принимаете лауданум?  
  
— Нет.   
  
— Я посоветовал больше этого не делать, — сказал доктор Бейли. — К лаудануму легко привыкнуть.   
  
— А этой ночью вы его принимали?   
  
— Нет.  
  
— Но спали так крепко, что не слышали того, что творилось в комнате вашего мужа? Вас разбудила горничная, если я не ошибаюсь?  
  
— Верно. — Миссис Кросби задумалась. — Должно быть, все эти ужасные происшествия, следующие одно за другим, сильно меня измучили. Вчера вечером я зашла к мужу, попрощалась с ним на ночь. Он держался очень стойко, он ведь был сильный человек. Впервые за долгое время я почувствовала, что в нашей жизни появилась надежда. К мужу явно возвращались силы, и я знала, что слепота не сломит его дух.   
  
— Мисс Сэдли была в комнате?  
  
— Нет, она оставила нас на время разговора. Она очень деликатная девушка. Только подумать: мисс Сэдли была сестрой милосердия во время афганской войны, осталась невредима среди всех этих ужасов и смертей, и вот на родине, в нашем доме её жизнь оборвала рука убийцы.  
  
— Никто не мог проскользнуть в комнату после того, как ушли вы и вернулась мисс Сэдли?   
  
— Она ждала, пока я уйду, возле двери. Муж не оставался один ни на минуту. Я поцеловала Джорджа, вышла, пожелала мисс Сэдли спокойной ночи, вернулась в спальню, выпила стакан молока и легла спать. Должно быть, облегчение было так велико, что сон мой был крепким, без кошмаров и сновидений. Смогу ли я когда-нибудь ещё спать так же спокойно? — Миссис Кросби на мгновение прикрыла глаза. — Вы извините меня, если я вас оставлю?  
  
— Разумеется. Вы позволите мне ещё раз осмотреть спальню вашего мужа?  
  
— Да, и все остальные комнаты в доме. Делайте, что посчитаете нужным.   
  
Мы вновь поднялись в спальню банкира. Тела уже унесли, но в комнате стоял тяжёлый запах крови, напоминавший о недавней трагедии.   
  
— Если верить Лестрейду, убийца проник через окно, — проговорил Холмс. — В таком случае версию с мстительным Гарретом мы можем отмести сразу: ему уже под шестьдесят. Затем, следует отказаться от возможности ошибки: вор не мог не заметить, что попал не туда. Заглянул же он в окно перед тем, как забраться внутрь.  
  
— А это как раз подтверждает, что действовал мститель, — сказал я. — А заодно объясняет, зачем он запер дверь.  
  
— Но не объясняет, для чего ему понадобилось убивать девушку, — возразил Холмс. — Женщина умерла первой, и кровь, в которой выпачкался Кросби, принадлежит ей. Если вы присмотритесь, то заметите, что все кровавые следы принадлежат Кросби: только он мог ходить по комнате босиком. Слепой Кросби метался по спальне, пытаясь спасти свою жизнь. Вот здесь он поскользнулся и упал… Следов мисс Сэдли нет.   
  
— Холмс, — сказал я, помолчав. — А где следы убийцы?  
  
— Любопытно, не так ли? Их нет, и объяснение этому может быть только одно.   
  
Я оглядел комнату с невольным содроганием. Неужели Холмс имел в виду, что Кросби преследовал призрак?   
  
Скрип двери заставил меня вздрогнуть.   
  
— А, джентльмены, вы всё никак не успокоитесь. — Лестрейд обвёл комнату взглядом. Несмотря на всё своё нахальство, он слишком хорошо знал моего друга, чтобы внимание, проявляемое Холмсом к убийству Кросби, его вовсе не обеспокоило. — Как видите, тела уже унесли. Вам тут, собственно, и делать нечего, — добавил инспектор с явным намёком.  
  
— Миссис Кросби просила меня взяться за это дело.  
  
— Ах, так? Что ж, у богатых свои причуды. Если ей некуда потратить деньги покойного мужа, пускай себе.   
  
Мои кулаки невольно сжались, однако Холмс остался безмятежен.   
  
— Если вы окажетесь правы, я ничего с неё не возьму, — сказал он кротко.   
  
— Так и будет, не сомневаюсь.   
  
— Не сомневаетесь, — повторил Холмс. — В этом ваша беда, инспектор, и поэтому вы не достигнете тех высот в профессии, которых могли бы достичь: вы не сомневаетесь. Хороший детектив должен сомневаться, если сам собой напрашивающийся вывод слишком прост.   
  
— Ну вы-то, наверное, сомневаетесь и в том, что Земля вращается вокруг Солнца. Ах да, забыл: вы не сомневаетесь, вы этого просто не знаете. Правда, доктор Уотсон? — Маленький инспектор разразился смехом и, кивнув нам на прощанье, пошёл по коридору.   
  
— Как видите, Уотсон, от ваших отчётов есть не только польза. — Холмс говорил шутливым тоном, однако я заметил, что он несколько задет. — Любая глупость, сказанная в запале молодости, навсегда останется в памяти читателей.   
  
— Извините, — пробормотал я, стараясь подавить улыбку.   
  
— Ничего. Себя вы тоже не щадите. Лучше не знать, что Земля вращается вокруг Солнца, чем не замечать очевидного под самым своим носом.   
  
Возможно, Холмс был неважный астроном, но отличный фехтовальщик. Пока я собирался с мыслями, он взял меня под руку и повёл вниз по лестнице.   
  
— Мне нужно поговорить с тем сержантом, Уэллером. Кажется, толковый малый. Не сомневаюсь, что через несколько лет мне придётся иметь дело с инспектором Уэллером, так что познакомимся с ним поближе. Думаю, я знаю, где его найти.   
  
Мы взяли трости и шляпы и, следуя указаниям дворецкого, обошли дом, чтобы очутиться в саду под окном спальни Кросби.   
  
Сержанта наше появление обрадовало ещё меньше, чем Лестрейда.   
  
— Насколько я вижу, вы ищете следы? — осведомился Холмс. — По-вашему, преступник забрался через окно?  
  
— Скорее уж, спустился по каминной трубе, как Санта Клаус, — усмехнулся сержант, тут же спохватился и крепко сжал губы.   
  
— У меня складывается впечатление, что вы не согласны с инспектором относительно личности убийцы.  
  
— Раньше Коала не убивал.  
  
— Вот как, — Холмс взглянул на сержанта с улыбкой. — Я тоже подумал, что похищение старинных медалей — его рук дело. Почерк характерный. Некий Маклейн по кличке Коала, — пояснил он мне, — урождённый австралиец, специалист по сейфам и большой ценитель старинных монет. Очень порядочный человек, если не считать неистребимой страсти к чужому добру. Столкнувшись по случайности с больным стариком и сиделкой, Маклейн пригрозил бы им пистолетом и запер в комнате.   
  
— Не знаю, Холмс, — сказал я. — Вы не можете быть уверены, что это именно тот вор.   
  
— Это он, — проворчал сержант.   
  
— Вы заметили, что для убийства преступник использовал нож для разрезания бумаг?   
  
— Схватил первое, что попалось под руку, — сказал Уэллер.   
  
— Не очень умно, правда? Такой опытный вор — и вдруг такой глупый поступок.   
  
— Думаете, преступники — такие уж умники? Не были бы дураками, нашли бы другой способ зарабатывать на жизнь, — сказал сержант с презрением. — Убивают друг друга из-за сущих мелочей и оставляют столько следов, что остаётся лишь прийти и надеть на них наручники. На прошлой неделе взял бабу — зарезала мужа кухонным ножом и пожалела выбросить юбку, заляпанную кровью. Кое-как застирала да так в ней и ходила. Другой-то у неё не было. А вам, понятно, до таких и дела нет, — бросил он нам, и презрения в его голосе стало больше. — Слишком тупые. Слишком бедные. Вам подавай богатеньких хитроумных извращенцев.   
  
— Что вы имеете в виду? — спросил Холмс резко.   
  
— Вы здесь только потому, что убили богатого джентльмена. Все так и забегали: банкир Кросби то, банкир Кросби это, а про сиделку никто и не вспомнит. Ей перерезали глотку, как ягнёнку, — кого это заботит? Вы даже имени её не спросили.   
  
— Мисс Сэдли, — сказал Холмс. — Вы несправедливы ко мне, сержант. Уверяю вас, что думаю о каждой из жертв, причастных к этому делу. Вы не возражаете, если я задам вам два вопроса?  
  
Сержант ничего не ответил, однако и не отвернулся, что можно было расценить как знак согласия.   
  
— Вы спрашивали горничных насчёт пятен на одежде миссис Кросби?  
  
— Крови нет ни на платье, в котором она была вечером, ни на другой одежде.   
  
— Стало быть, её можно исключить из числа подозреваемых. Убийца должен быть в крови с головы до ног.   
  
— Миссис Кросби никто не подозревал, — сказал сержант холодно.   
  
— Однако вы всё же сочли необходимым удостовериться в её невиновности, как подобает хорошему полицейскому.  
  
Уэллер сунул руки в карманы и угрюмо уставился на Холмса.   
  
— Второй вопрос, — буркнул он.   
  
— Инспектор Лестрейд сказал, что слуги прибежали на крики. Кто кричал, мужчина или женщина?  
  
— Мужчина. Мистер Кросби.   
  
— А что именно он кричал? Звал на помощь?  
  
Сержант нахмурился.   
  
— Имя сиделки — «Алиса».   
  
— Мистер Кросби звал сиделку по имени? — Я был не на шутку удивлён.   
  
— Вообще-то нет. — Сержант почесал светлую бровь. — Меня это тоже удивило, если вы понимаете, что я имею в виду. Горничные сказали, что раньше не слышали от Кросби ничего подобного. Тем не менее, он кричал «Алиса!» и что-то ещё, неразборчивое. Что-то вроде «current».  
  
  


***

  
— Боюсь, всё это выше моего понимания, — сказал я, когда мы уселись в кэб.   
  
— Разумеется, — отозвался Холмс. — У вас множество талантов, но наблюдательность в их число не входит.   
  
Я отвернулся, пытаясь побороть обиду. Обычно насмешки Холмса не задевали меня, но сейчас я с трудом подавил желание велеть кэбмену остановиться, выйти и продолжить путь в одиночестве.   
  
— Простите, Уотсон, но это правда. Не обижайтесь. Человек не может обладать всеми достоинствами сразу. У вас их и без того достаточно.   
  
Холмс коснулся моего колена, и его примиряющая улыбка сгладила остроту момента.   
  
— Прощаете меня? Вот и отлично. Доброта и хороший характер стоят наблюдательности, особенно в мире, переполненном людьми, лишёнными всех этих качеств.   
  
После этих утешительных слов он задумался, и остаток пути мы проделали молча.   
  
Когда мы приехали на Бейкер-стрит, было время ленча. В кладовой нашлись хлеб, сыр, холодная говядина и пикули. Я не мог припомнить, чтобы заказывал хоть что-то из этого, и если только Холмс не позаботился о нашем пропитании (в чём я сильно сомневался), ужином мы были обязаны доброму расположению нашей заботливой миссис Хадсон, для которой стали скорее близкими, хотя и взбалмошными родственниками, чем постояльцами.   
  
Во второй половине дня погода окончательно испортилась, так что нечего было и думать о том, чтобы выйти на улицу, а я бы был не прочь прогуляться: Холмс по обыкновению закурил трубку, и вскоре наша маленькая гостиная наполнилась клубами ядовитого дыма.   
  
Сидеть в своей комнате мне не хотелось. Я подумывал поехать в клуб, но при воспоминании об окровавленных телах, которые видел утром, ощутил острое нежелание говорить с кем-нибудь об этом. В том, что эту тему будут обсуждать, я не сомневался: убийство банкира, безусловно, было новостью дня.   
  
Холмс искал что-то в своей картотеке, время от времени сверяясь с записями. Я взялся за старого доброго «Тристрама Шенди», потом — за газеты, но в конце концов остановился на одном из научных журналов, выписываемых Холмсом. Сухой научный воляпюк* казался мне лучшим из успокоительных средств.  
  
По странному совпадению я наткнулся на статью о горчичном газе, синтезированном Фредериком Гутри, в которой упоминалась возможность использования этого адского вещества при ведении боевых действий.   
  
С возгласом отвращения я отбросил журнал.   
  
— Вы правы, дорогой Уотсон, — сказал Холмс, не отрываясь от своего занятия. — Худшие из преступников скрываются под личиной достойных членов общества и светочей прогресса. Боюсь, следующая большая война станет отвратительной мясорубкой, в которой сгинут не только тысячи отважных молодых людей, составляющих цвет нации, но и вся Европа, весь наш уклад — такой, каким мы его знаем. Мир изменится необратимо, и неизвестно, будут ли то перемены к лучшему.   
  
— Вы чересчур пессимистичны. Взгляните на деятельность Межпарламентского союза. Европа движется к взаимопониманию и уничтожению границ между государствами.   
  
— Вы бы хотели, чтобы границы между Королевством и, скажем, Италией были уничтожены? — Холмс взглянул на меня с улыбкой.   
  
— Э-э-э…  
  
— Я так и думал. Кроме того, не я слишком пессимистичен, а вы слишком высокого мнения о человеческом здравомыслии. Там, где гуманность шепчет, деньги кричат. Уверяю вас, когда фабриканты оружия, обмундирования и прочих необходимых для войны припасов решат, что доходы от поставки этого добра в колонии слишком уж упали, никакой Межпарламентский союз не спасёт нашу маленькую Европу от братоубийства. Впрочем, не будем думать об этом в дни мира. Сосредоточимся на нашем деле. Не желаете ли его обсудить?   
  
Я кивнул, стараясь выбросить из памяти статью про горчичный газ.   
  
— Для начала, — проговорил Холмс, вставая с дивана и принимаясь ходить по комнате, — остановимся на том, что смерть Кросби была завершающим элементом головоломной интриги. Вряд ли в прошлом его жены или дочерей было нечто, толкнувшее кого-то на столь страшную и сложную месть. Думаю, мы с полным основанием можем искать таинственного злоумышленника в прошлом самого банкира.   
  
— Значит, вы верите в то, что убийца — Гаррет?  
  
— Почему бы и нет? Ему не обязательно было действовать самому. Он мог нанять помощников.   
  
Холмс перестал метаться по комнате и сдвинул в сторону груду лежавших на диване газет, освобождая для меня место.  
  
— Садитесь сюда и расскажите, что думаете о действующих лицах. Вы разбираетесь в характерах лучше меня, если не брать во внимание вашу необъяснимую веру в преобладание человеческого благородства над низменными побуждениями.   
  
— Мне показалось, что доктор Бейли испытывает к миссис Кросби более тёплые чувства, чем это обычно бывает между доктором и его пациентами, — начал я осторожно. — И она всецело ему доверяет.   
  
— Верно подмечено. Да и возраст у них примерно одинаковый.   
  
— Сомневаюсь, впрочем, чтобы в их отношениях было нечто предосудительное.   
  
— Пока не следует отметать ни одну из версий, — возразил Холмс.   
  
— Неужели вы думаете, что миссис Кросби зарезала мужа и сиделку ножом для бумаг?  
  
— Женщина решительная и жестокосердная способна натворить бед не меньше любого мужчины. Вспомните леди Макбет или — к чему далеко ходить? — Магдалену Спилсбери.   
  
— Леди Макбет никого не убивала сама, а Магдалена Спилсбери использовала яд. Женщины не любят кровопролития, разве что какие-нибудь испанки.   
  
— Иными словами, миссис Кросби вам понравилась, — сказал Холмс с улыбкой.   
  
— Да, — признался я. — Мне трудно поверить, чтобы такая женщина принимала участие в убийстве мужа.  
  
— Уверен, знакомые Магдалены Спилсбери сказали бы о ней то же самое, — заметил Холмс сухо.   
  
— Доктора Бейли не было в доме в ночь убийства, — продолжал я. — И как быть с дверью, запертой изнутри? Миссис Кросби не смогла бы выбраться через окно, да и гимнастические таланты Бейли мне представляются сомнительными.   
  
Ветер усилился и выл в каминных трубах с заунывной тоской, и будь я настроен мистически, пожалуй, подумал бы, что эта буря связана с трагедиями в доме Кросби: точно неупокоенные духи по-прежнему вели охоту за этой семьёй.   
  
— Боюсь, больше мне нечего сказать, — признался я, ожидая очередной насмешки Холмса.   
  
Тот лишь покачал головой.   
  
— Ступайте, друг мой, и отдохните. Ни к чему вам задыхаться в моей компании. И возьмите с собой господина Шенди, сегодня он более приятный собеседник, чем я.   
  
Я помедлил, но Холмс больше ничего не сказал. Его неподвижная фигура, окутанная табачным дымом, вырисовывалась на фоне окна подобно восковому манекену, на который Холмс когда-то приманил полковника Морана. Я ушёл в свою комнату и читал там, пока не заснул.   
  
  


***

  
Пробудился я от кошмара, какие, бывало, снились мне после битвы при Майванде. Сердце бешено колотилось, и отзвук моего крика ещё висел в воздухе.   
  
В тех снах я видел на своих руках кровь товарищей, а теперь я видел кровь Мэри. Мне хотелось бы, чтобы она отошла в мир иной без страданий, с улыбкой на устах, но её смерть не была лёгкой. Да полно, бывает ли лёгкая смерть?   
  
Я повернулся на бок и взглянул в окно. Ненастную ночь сменило погожее утро. Постель я покинул с радостью и с ещё большей радостью никогда бы в неё не возвращался.   
  
Одевшись и приведя себя в порядок, я вошёл в гостиную и некоторое время разглядывал Холмса с порога прежде, чем он меня заметил. На коленях у него лежала газета, но он не читал, а задумчиво смотрел в окно. Вглядываясь в ястребиный профиль моего друга, я на мгновение перенёсся в прошлое, когда мы только познакомились, и я ещё не знал Мэри — величайшее несчастье, величайшее благо.   
  
Должно быть, я вздохнул, потому что Холмс повернул голову и сказал:  
  
— Доброе утро, Уотсон.   
  
— Доброе утро, Холмс. Вы хоть немного поспали? — Я заглянул в его покрасневшие глаза.   
  
— Вы знаете, когда я занят делом, мой мозг не даёт мне спать. Хотите взглянуть на утренние газеты?  
  
— Есть что-нибудь интересное по делу Кросби?   
  
— Интересное — пожалуй, полезного — ни грана. Газетные отчёты, как обычно, не стоит принимать всерьёз.   
  
— Инспектор Лестрейд уже сделал заявление?   
  
— Подозрительно молчалив. Должно быть, готовит какой-то сюрприз.   
  
Мы уселись за стол, и я с наслаждением сделал первый глоток чая. Крепкий чай миссис Хадсон способен был пробудить от сна даже Спящую Красавицу. Не успели мы с Холмсом приняться за основательный завтрак, как в дверь позвонили. Через минуту я услышал недовольный голос миссис Хадсон и напористый говорок Лестрейда.   
  
«Вот и сюрприз», — подумал я, не сомневаясь, что приятным он не будет. Как выяснилось, я не ошибся.   
  
Инспектор Лестрейд сиял, как свежеотчеканенная гинея. Сержант Уэллер, следующий за ним, напротив, выглядел угрюмее обычного.   
  
— Доброе утро, мистер Холмс! — воскликнул инспектор. — Вот, заехал сообщить новости.   
  
— Рад встрече, — отозвался Холмс невозмутимо. — Не желаете разделить с нами завтрак?  
  
— Нет, благодарю вас. Мы спешим. Нужно допросить преступника как можно скорее. Да-да, мистер Холмс, убийца банкира схвачен, и скоро мы получим его признание.   
  
— Вам повезло. Раскрыть убийство на следующий день после его совершения — такое не каждому под силу.   
  
— Опыт, мистер Холмс, опыт! Кто, по-вашему, убийца?  
  
— Коала Маклейн, если не ошибаюсь.   
  
Улыбка Лестрейда несколько померкла.   
  
— Ну да. Как это вы угадали?   
  
— Вы, конечно, уже осмотрели его вещи и нашли одежду, испачканную кровью?  
  
— Нет, но я на это и не рассчитывал. Наверное, он сразу её выбросил.   
  
— Разумеется, инспектор. И как это я сам не подумал? Что ж, поздравляю с успешным завершением дела. — Холмс поднялся и потряс инспектору руку.   
  
Лестрейд кивнул и двинулся к выходу. Выглядел он обескураженным, словно подозревал, что Холмс каким-то образом подпортил его триумф, но не мог понять каким.   
  
Сержант задержался, бросив на нас хмурый взгляд.   
  
— А вы что скажете, сержант Уэллер? — спросил его Холмс. — Вы удовлетворены исходом дела?   
  
— Если Маклейн невиновен, так не признается.  
  
— И это, по вашему мнению, спасёт его от виселицы?   
  
— Не мне решать. На то есть судьи и закон.   
  
— Законность не всегда этична, а этичность не обязательно законна.  
  
— Не надо мне этих вот ваших высокоумных рассуждений, — процедил Уэллер. — Если не верите в виновность Маклейна, скажите об этом инспектору Лестрейду, вы с ним вроде старые знакомые.   
  
— Лестрейд уже составил мнение об этом деле. Инспектор видит только то, что ищет, а ищет только то, что уже мысленно представил. Он схватил преступника, остальное его не волнует. Лестрейд уверен, что Коала Маклейн — убийца, но мы с вами знаем, что это не так. Неужели вы допустите, чтобы невиновный оказался на виселице?  
  
— Не такая уж Маклейн бедная овечка, — проворчал сержант.   
  
— Вор, и только?  
  
— Ну ладно. — Уэллер повёл головой, будто воротничок вдруг начал натирать ему шею. — Вы, похоже, чего-то от меня добиваетесь. Интересно, чего?   
  
— Ничего особенного, сержант. Мне нужны отчёты детективов, расследовавших убийство первой жены Кросби.   
  
— Первая жена Кросби была убита? А инспектор Лестрейд об этом знает? — Сержант явно рассердился.   
  
— Это было двадцать лет назад, в Уокинге.   
  
— Вы хотите, чтобы я запросил отчёты двадцатилетней давности из Суррея? — Сержант недоверчиво усмехнулся. — Хорошо, посмотрю, что можно сделать. А сейчас извините, инспектор ждёт.   
  
— При таком раскладе Кросби смогут избежать нового скандала, а Лестрейд — лишних хлопот, — сказал Холмс, принимаясь за поджаренный бекон. — Удобный выход из положения. Только не для Маклейна, конечно.  
  
— И не для миссис Кросби, которая боится за дочь и племянницу.  
  
— Если её беспокойство — не талантливо разыгранная роль, — заметил Холмс.   
  
— Зачем, в таком случае, миссис Кросби просила вас найти убийцу мужа?  
  
— Кросби послал за мной сам. Благодаря вашим отчётам, Уотсон, мои способности детектива широко известны, и миссис Кросби вполне могла решить, что безопаснее принять мою помощь и держать меня под присмотром, чем отказаться от моих услуг с риском, что я возьмусь за дело по собственной инициативе. Вы уже сыты? Отлично. Одевайтесь, и едем в дом Кросби. Хозяйка сейчас должна быть на заупокойной службе, и нам никто не помешает.   
  
  


***

  
Лондонцы, обрадованные переменой погоды, высыпали на улицы. От шума толпы, воплей разносчиков, стука колёс и копыт по мостовой закладывало уши, но возле дома Кросби было тихо: шарманщикам и торговцам заплатили, чтобы они держались подальше. На мостовой лежали раздавленные цветы, ветер перекатывал одинокое чёрное перо — должно быть, из плюмажа лошади, тянущей катафалк.   
  
Заплаканная горничная проводила нас в кабинет Кросби. Холмс некоторое время стоял над столом банкира, задумчиво щурясь. Взял перо и опробовал его на подушечке большого пальца.   
  
— Достаточно острое, — заметил он.   
  
— То самое? — спросил я с содроганием.  
  
— Нет, конечно, но это неважно. Пойдёмте, мне нужно заглянуть в комнату мисс Сэдли.   
  
Я ожидал у порога, пока Холмс обшаривал маленькую скромную комнату с узкой кроватью и туалетным столиком; они да старый гардероб составляли всю меблировку.   
  
— Ни одной фотографии, ни одного письма, — заметил Холмс. — Удивительно для молодой женщины! Нет дневников, вырезок из газет, альбомов — это очень странно.   
  
— Вы думаете, их забрали после смерти мисс Сэдли?  
  
Холмс пробормотал что-то невразумительное и положил в пакет несколько флаконов с аптечными ярлычками.  
  
В спальню миссис Кросби нас не пустила домоправительница. Холмс не стал настаивать, лишь попросил её поискать флакон с лауданумом. Домоправительница скоро вернулась и сообщила, что ничего подобного не нашла.   
  
Холмс удовлетворённо хмыкнул, поручил мне поговорить с дворецким относительно расположения комнат в доме и забрать все пузырьки с лекарствами из спальни Кросби, а сам отправился в сад.   
  
Четверть часа спустя я вновь вошёл в опустевшую спальню банкира. Здесь всё уже убрали, и даже от пятен крови не осталось видимых следов.   
  
Шторы были широко раздвинуты. За газоном, искусно подстриженными кустами и деревьями виднелись чёрные прутья решётки, а над ними — дымовые трубы соседнего дома. Я поднял раму и выглянул из окна. Холмс ворошил тростью траву. Внезапно он опустился на четвереньки и пополз к дому, а затем с радостным возгласом поднялся на ноги, сжимая в руке маленький предмет, который я не мог разглядеть, извлёк из кармана бумажный пакет и убрал в него свою находку.   
  
— Спускайтесь, Уотсон! — крикнул он. — Больше нам здесь делать нечего.   
  
Я вышел на улицу в полном недоумении. Холмс ожидал меня у парадной лестницы, нетерпеливо постукивая тростью по перилам.   
  
— Вы даже не поинтересуетесь, что мне удалось узнать?   
  
— Отчего же, поинтересуюсь. — Глаза Холмса весело блестели. — Усаживайтесь в кэб… вот так. Бейкер-стрит, уважаемый! Так чьи комнаты располагаются над спальней мистера Кросби?   
  
— Горничных, — сказал я, чувствуя бесполезность своего ответа.   
  
— Значит, с крыши преступник спуститься не мог, его бы заметили. Как я и полагал.  
  
— Вы нашли, что искали?  
  
— После небольшого исследования смогу ответить вам наверняка. А сейчас давайте помолчим, Уотсон — помолчим и подумаем.

 

  
  


***

  
  
Два следующих дня Холмс просидел у себя в комнате, изучая находки и не прерываясь даже на трапезу. Миссис Хадсон оставляла подносы с едой у дверей, а после уносила их нетронутыми.   
  
На третий день Холмс показался в гостиной, чтобы забрать пакет от сержанта Уэллера, доставленный посыльным, и отправить несколько писем.   
  
Миссис Хадсон как раз подала ленч.   
  
— А, курица с карри и ветчина! — воскликнул Холмс. — Отлично, Уотсон. Я голоден как волк.  
  
Он уселся за стол и набросился на скромные, но сытные образчики кулинарного искусства миссис Хадсон, как самый настоящий Canis lupus — если не брать в расчёт того, что волкам не свойственно читать за едой.   
  
— Готовы составить мне компанию в небольшом путешествии, Уотсон? — спросил он, закончив.   
  
Я привык к тому, что Холмс не любит посвящать меня в свои планы, пока они не осуществятся, однако мне надоела роль карточного болвана.   
  
— Вы уверены, что я вам нужен? — спросил я резко.   
  
— Разумеется, нужны, что за странный вопрос! Я и так обходился без вас слишком долго. Собирайтесь, Уотсон, погода нас балует. В такой день грех не прогуляться за город.   
  
— Куда мы едем? — спросил я, невольно заражаясь бодростью Холмса.   
  
— На встречу с человеком, который посвятит нас в дела давно минувших дней. Ваша трость, ваша шляпа! Мы должны успеть на ранний поезд на Ватерлоо.   
  
Меньше чем через два часа мы оказались среди вересковых полей Уокинга. От станции до цели нашего путешествия — небольшого селения Мэйфорд — было совсем недалеко, так что брать экипаж мы не стали.   
  
— Знаете ли вы, Уотсон, что Кресчент-хаус — усадьба Кросби, где банкир жил со своей первой женой и где сейчас находятся его дочь и внучка, — расположен в пятнадцати минутах ходьбы отсюда? — Холмс бодро шагал по просёлочной дороге, помахивая тростью и ловко обходя лужи, оставшиеся после недавнего дождя.   
  
— Полагаю, это был риторический вопрос, — проворчал я. — Нет, я этого не знал.   
  
— А вот бывший дом Эдварда Гаррета. Теперь он принадлежит местному врачу, доктору Томпсону. Возможно, вам будет интересно поговорить с коллегой.   
  
В этот самый момент я неловко ступил на больную ногу, и хотелось мне только одного: присесть и дать ей отдых. В последнее время к боли от старой раны прибавилась ноющая боль в колене. Я не мог сдержать печальной улыбки при мысли, что полковник Брендон с его ревматизмом, некогда казавшийся мне, как и Марианне Эшвуд, стариком, был моложе меня.   
  
— Возможно, доктора нет дома, — сказал я.   
  
— Я предупредил его телеграммой.   
  
— Как мило, — проворчал я. — Когда вы только успели?   
  
— Послал её утром, пока вы спали. — Холмс постучал молотком в дверь и повернулся ко мне. В его оживлённом голосе прозвучали ноты озабоченности, когда он спросил: — Уотсон, с вами всё в порядке?  
  
— Я отлично себя чувствую. — Я перенёс вес тела на трость.   
  
— Вы кричите во сне. Вам это известно?   
  
— Вот как? — Я поднял глаза. Под стрехой возились ласточки. — Нет, я не знал. Должно быть, что-то снится.  
  
Дверь открылась. На пороге стоял румяный полный человек лет шестидесяти. Взгляд его был полон неуёмного любопытства.   
  
— Да, Гарреты жили здесь, но очень давно, — сказал он после того, как ритуал знакомства был завершён. — Дом никто не хотел покупать из-за того, что миссис Гаррет погибла здесь, на том самом месте, где вы стоите, а вот я не суеверен. Денег, оставшихся после смерти миссис Гаррет, было немного, но со средствами, вырученными за дом, их оказалось достаточно, чтобы устроить её дочь, Алису, в интернат. Должен сказать, что о покупке жалеть не пришлось — призраки меня ни разу не потревожили. Разве что в первый год в саду возле пруда стоял неприятный запах, но после того, как пруд почистили, он исчез.   
  
— Стало быть, миссис Гаррет умерла вскоре после исчезновения мужа? — Холмс оглядел узкую и крутую лестницу, ведущую на второй этаж.  
  
— Да. Она пристрастилась к опию. К тому же в её семье были случаи душевных заболеваний, и миссис Гаррет оказалась подвержена такому недугу. Во время одного из приступов она упала с лестницы, перелетев через перила, и расшиблась насмерть.   
  
— Сколько лет было её дочери?  
  
— Около десяти.   
  
— Вы знаете, что с ней стало?   
  
Доктор Томпсон покачал головой.   
  
— В первое время я писал в школу. У девочки всё было хорошо, и я счёл, что можно больше о ней не беспокоиться. Вы же знаете, как это бывает… Столько дел, требующих моего участия. — Старик смутился.  
  
— Вы сделали всё, что могли, — сказал я. — Получив хорошее образование, девочка, безусловно, нашла своё место в жизни.   
  
— Вы правы, и всё же мне следовало проявить большее участие в её судьбе. — Томпсон поправил очки.   
  
— Страшное это было дело с миссис Кросби, — заметил Холмс.  
  
— И не говорите! Первое настоящее убийство в нашем приходе. До него лет пятьдесят такого не было, и ещё, должно быть, лет пятьдесят не будет. Мой брат в то время служил в полиции и принимал участие в поимке убийцы. Он говорил мне, что большего негодяя не встречал, а негодяев он повстречал немало.   
  
— До того, как преступника схватили, вы и остальные жители Мэйфорда наверняка гадали, кто убил миссис Кросби.  
  
— Конечно.   
  
— У вас не возникло подозрения, что это сделал человек, хорошо знакомый с банкиром и его женой и часто бывавший в их доме?  
  
Томпсон задумчиво пожевал губами.   
  
— Вы, вероятно, о тех слухах, которые ходили насчёт мистера Гаррета? Уверяю вас, они совершенно безосновательны и появились только из-за того, что он исчез.   
  
— Не удивительно, что слухи пошли. Странно, когда человек исчезает ни с того ни с сего. — Холмс выжидательно взглянул на доктора.   
  
— Думаю, что его уже нет в живых. Понимаете ли, когда взрослый мужчина, даже такой добропорядочный, как Гаррет, пропадает на день или на два, тревогу не спешит бить никто, кроме его жены. Поэтому полиция никак не связала пропажу Гаррета с убийством миссис Кросби. Так что и вопросов по этому поводу никто не задавал. Гаррет мог наткнуться на вора — кажется, Хартл его звали, — когда тот прятал украденное, и был им убит. Кроме того, сообщницу Хартла, горничную, так и не нашли. По отзывам слуг, девушка она была хоть и совсем молодая, но крепкая и сильная, и нрав у неё был суровый. Такая могла убить.   
  
— Гм. И многие разделяли ваше мнение?  
  
— Сейчас это дело уже мало кого волнует, ведь двадцать лет прошло. А тогда люди относились к исчезновению Гаррета по-разному. Были в его характере странности, которые могли оттолкнуть тех, кто плохо его знал.   
  
— Что за странности? — Холмс наклонился вперёд, положив подбородок на сплетённые пальцы.   
  
— Мне бы не хотелось говорить плохо о человеке, который, возможно, мёртв.  
  
— Когда опасность угрожает живым, допустимо потревожить прах умерших, — сказал Холмс серьёзно. — От вашего ответа зависит жизнь нынешней миссис Кросби и её дочери.   
  
— Вот как? — В глазах Томпсона мелькнуло любопытство. — Ну хорошо. Гаррет много пил. Миссис Гаррет относилась к дурной привычке мужа довольно снисходительно, поскольку во хмелю он не буянил и не делал глупостей. По нему даже не всегда можно было заметить, что он пьян. Он просто… становился другим человеком. Обычно он вёл себя сдержанно и скромно, даже робко, но после нескольких порций спиртного скромность сменялась скрытностью, а робость готовностью…  
  
— К чему? — жадно спросил Холмс.   
  
— Не знаю. К чему-то нехорошему. Глядя на него, вы понимали, что он способен совершать скверные поступки и наслаждаться ими — и что ему всё сойдёт с рук, поскольку этот другой Гаррет был необычайно умён и хитёр.   
  
— Но он не сделал ничего предосудительного?   
  
— Если и сделал, никто об этом не узнал. По крайней мере, миссис Кросби он убить не мог, потому что… — доктор запнулся, — потому что был с ней очень дружен. Может быть, сильнее, чем с самим Кросби. Только не подумайте, что в этой дружбе было что-то предосудительное. Они оба были люди мягкие, любили книги и музыку, поэтому им нравилось проводить время друг с другом. Тем более что другую компанию в Мэйфорде им было трудно найти.   
  
Холмс кивнул, принимая новую информацию к сведению.   
  
— Скажите, Эдвард Гаррет исчез до того, как был пойман убийца, или после?   
  
Томпсон задумался.   
  
— Не помню в точности. Кажется, за день до этого.   
  
— У вас нет его фотографии? — спросил Холмс.   
  
— Все фотографии и альбомы я отправил в интернат, где училась Алиса, но один снимок у меня всё-таки есть — завалился за бюро, когда я упаковывал альбомы. Я не стал его выбрасывать.

  
Ничто в лице Гаррета не наводило на мысль о том, что этот человек может оказаться жестоким убийцей. Он смотрел в камеру с серьёзным, несколько напряжённым выражением, однако из-под этой маски проглядывали доброта и ранимость.   
  
— Он больше похож на жертву, чем на палача, — заметил я.   
  
Томпсон серьёзно кивнул.   
  
— Если вам нужно на станцию, — сказал он, — моя экономка собирается ехать в Уокинг за покупками. Вам хватит места в коляске, только придётся подождать полчаса. Миссис Калверт любит собираться в дорогу со всем возможным тщанием.   
  
Холмс попросил показать ему комнату, в которой жила маленькая Алиса. Смысла его просьбы я не понял и предпочёл прогулку в саду подъёму по крутой лестнице.   
  
Сад был небольшим, но тщательно ухоженным и отличался удачной планировкой.   
  
Я сел на скамью и огляделся.   
  
Когда-то дом принадлежал счастливой семье, и вдруг счастье это разрушилось в одно мгновение. Как хрупок наш маленький человеческий мирок, насколько тонок барьер, что отделяет нас от прошлого!   
  
Небольшой пруд окружали цветущие ирисы, среди них на небольшом постаменте высилась статуя ангела.   
  
Мне вспомнился античный миф: богиня Ирида сопровождала души умерших женщин в Элизиум. Я представил сверкающую, трепещущую прозрачными крыльями богиню с удлинённым стрекозиным телом, безупречную, почти лишённую человеческих черт, и увлекаемую ею стайку женщин в белых одеждах, с лицами оживлёнными и беззаботными, полными радостного предвкушения, как у школьниц на прогулке — и мою Мэри среди них…   
  
Послышался хруст гравия. По дорожке шёл Холмс. Он замедлил шаг, вглядываясь в моё лицо.   
  
— Идёмте, Уотсон. Экипаж ждёт.   
  
— Да. — Я поднялся.   
  
— Простите, я заставил вас ждать.   
  
— Я не скучал.   
  
— Зловещее место! — пробормотал Холмс. — Какая здесь тишина, даже птицы не поют.   
  
Я оглянулся. Сад вовсе не казался мне зловещим. Тишина, нарушаемая лишь шелестом листвы и звуком разбивающихся капель, проливалась целительным бальзамом и дарила забвение. Впервые за долгие месяцы боль от утраты, к которой я привык, как привык к вечно ноющей ране в бедре, совершенно утихла. На миг мне почудилось, словно я вижу улыбку Мэри — тихую, прощальную, тающую, подобно остаткам тумана, и чувство благодарности охватило меня. Я мог бы стоять в этом саду вечно.   
  
Холмс похлопал меня по руке и протянул мне шиллинг.  
  
— За что? — Я тряхнул головой, освобождаясь от наваждения.  
  
— За ваши мысли, милый Уотсон.   
  
— Я любовался этим ангелом, — сказал я наобум.   
  
Холмс замер с шиллингом в руке, потом, резко обернувшись, уставился на статую. Я, в свою очередь, смотрел на него во все глаза, не понимая, почему мой ответ оказал такое действие.   
  
— Ну конечно! — воскликнул Холмс, хлопнув в ладоши. — Ангел! Уотсон, вы мой медиум, через вас Вселенная говорит со мной. Довольно меланхолии! Нам срочно нужно в Скотланд-Ярд.   
  
  


***

  
По возвращении в Лондон мы действительно направились прямиком к инспектору Лестрейду, хотя время было позднее.   
  
— Вижу, вы устали, Уотсон, — сказал Холмс, — но придётся вам потерпеть. Времени у бедного Коалы осталось в обрез.   
  
— Я готов поторопиться, если не ради вора, которого мне, признаться, не особенно и жаль, то ради миссис Кросби и её дочери, — отозвался я.   
  
— Сдаётся мне, что миссис Кросби ничего не угрожает. А вот Маклейн вполне может угодить на виселицу.   
  
В привычной лондонской суете мои тягостные мысли понемногу растаяли.   
  
Кэб накренился, я повалился на Холмса и, прежде чем занял прежнее положение, почувствовал на своём плече мимолётное дружеское прикосновение — должно быть, Холмс со свойственной ему проницательностью угадал моё подавленное настроение.   
  
— Как вам понравилось наше путешествие?  
  
— Красивые места.  
  
— Ради всего святого, Уотсон, я вас не пейзажами приглашал любоваться! — Холмс раздражённо стукнул тростью в пол. — Вы заметили интересную деталь в рассказе доктора о смерти жены Гаррета?   
  
Меня покоробили эти слова: точно речь шла не о человеческой трагедии, а об одном из химических экспериментов. Но я знал, что Холмс с его холодным рассудком редко поддаётся эмоциям, особенно во время работы, поэтому постарался сосредоточиться на фактах.   
  
— Вы имеете в виду, что миссис Гаррет и Эмили Кросби умерли при сходных обстоятельствах?  
  
— Именно, Уотсон. Наводит на размышления, не так ли? На основании имеющихся у нас сведений можно сказать, что это не просто совпадение.   
  
— Да, наверное. Что это у вас, фотография Гаррета?  
  
— Томпсон отдал её мне. Ему снимок не нужен, а нам может пригодиться. — Холмс нетерпеливо махнул рукой, призывая меня не отвлекаться.   
  
— Честно говоря, Холмс, до сих пор ничто не свидетельствует о виновности Гаррета. У нас есть только домыслы. С тем же успехом можно предположить, что Гаррету надоела неуравновешенная жена, и он решил воспользоваться суматохой, вызванной преступлением, чтобы сбежать. Возможно, сейчас он наслаждается жизнью где-нибудь в Филадельфии. Допустим, он подстроил ловушку Магдалене Спилсбери и использовал для этого сообщника. Но как он мог свести с ума Эмили Кросби и убить самого банкира, ни разу не побывав в доме?   
  
— Вы кое о чём забыли, Уотсон.   
  
— О чём же?  
  
— Об ангелах.   
  
Ответ Холмса так меня разозлил, что я решил больше ни о чём не спрашивать и молчал до самого Скотланд-Ярда.

 

 

  


***

  
Против моих ожиданий Лестрейд не отказался нас принять, напротив, был рад нашему появлению и даже отправил сержанта Уэллера за горячим чаем для нас. Причины столь необычного гостеприимства выяснились очень скоро.

На вопрос Холмса о том, признался ли Маклейн в убийстве, Лестрейд повесил голову и испустил тяжёлый вздох, от которого заколыхались документы на его столе.

— Мерзавец нас провёл! Нашлось несколько свидетелей, подтвердивших, что в ночь убийства Маклейн был в другом месте. Он квартировал в пансионе для холостяков, как порядочный. Хозяйка думала, что он водопроводчик. Маклейн ужинал вместе с остальными постояльцами, потом играл с ними в пикет. На ночь пансион закрывается. Конечно, Маклейну не составило бы труда выбраться через окно, но напротив пансиона всю ночь дежурил констебль. Мы потратили на него уйму времени, а теперь у нас ничего нет.

Инспектор скорбно покачал головой. Я бы пожалел его, если бы не помнил, как заносчиво он держал себя с Холмсом в начале расследования.

— Одно утешение: кражи в соседних домах всё-таки дело рук Маклейна, — заметил сержант Уэллер, вернувшийся с чайником и двумя чашками на подносе.

Лестрейд взглянул на него, потом — на Холмса, и вкрадчиво спросил:

— А что с этим убийством первой жены Кросби? Оно имеет отношение к нынешнему делу?

— Об этом я и собирался с вами поговорить, инспектор. Возможно, вам удастся обнаружить улику, с помощью которой вы раскроете это дело не далее, чем завтра.

— Что мне нужно сделать? Только скажите, мистер Холмс, я всё сделаю! — Лестрейд едва не подпрыгивал на своём жёстком стуле, как бульдог, готовый броситься по следу.

Холмс сказал. По мере его объяснений глаза у инспектора и сержанта округлялись. Что касается меня, я так давно знал Холмса, что не удивлялся уже ничему.

 

***

  
На следующий день я спал допоздна, а проснувшись, не помнил своих снов.

Холмс уже поднялся. Он стоял у окна, задумчиво глядя вниз, на людную улицу.

— Вообразите, что перед вами поле боя, — произнёс он тихо. Мне пришлось подойти и встать у него за спиной, чтобы лучше расслышать. — Поле боя, на котором люди сражаются друг с другом, но так, что этого не видит никто, кроме самих противников, а иногда и противники друг друга не видят, словно окутанные облаком Афродиты, только оно не спасает их, как Париса, а ослепляет. Каждый день здесь, перед нами, разыгрываются сотни поединков, а мы ничего не замечаем.

— Вы знаете, о чём говорите, — сказал я, — и, наверное, истина на вашей стороне. Однако я предпочитаю свои иллюзии вашей правде. Правда безжалостна, как солнце, и ваш мир похож на пустыню, в которой всю чётко и ясно: вот свет, а вот тень, вот жизнь, а вот смерть. Мне же милее английские пейзажи с вечными облаками и туманами.

Холмс повернулся. Мы стояли так близко, что чувствовали дыхание друг друга. Мгновение он глядел мне в глаза, не моргая, потом рассмеялся и похлопал меня по спине.

— Добрый старина Уотсон. Вы бы и для поступка Искариота нашли смягчающие обстоятельства.

Холмс никогда не спорил со мной на тему добра и нравственности, хотя не сомневаюсь, что с его превосходством по части логики при желании он не оставил бы от моих аргументов камня на камне.

День прошёл в блаженном безделье.

Холмс перебрал почту (одно из полученных писем так его заинтересовало, что он затянулся погасшей трубкой и потом долго кашлял), а потом до вечера сидел в халате за приставным столом, занимаясь химическими исследованиями. Я намазал колено камфарной мазью и наслаждался покоем, надеясь, что моему беспокойному другу не придёт в голову синтезировать горчичный газ.

Солнечный свет уже угасал, на Лондон опускались сумерки, когда инспектор Лестрейд появился в нашей гостиной. Его ботинки были испачканы в глине, рукав пальто покрыт свежими брызгами грязи, на щеках, обычно аккуратно выбритых, проступила тень щетины, а воротничок измялся.

— Всё подтвердилось, — сказал он, переводя дух. — Его нашли там, где вы сказали.

— Отлично. Миссис Хадсон одолжит вам щётку и даст горячей воды, чтобы вы могли привести себя в порядок, а я отправлю посыльного к миссис Кросби. Думаю, незачем ждать до завтра.  


 

  


***

  
— Вы нашли убийцу?

Таковы были первые слова доктора Бейли, произнесённые им, едва Холмс в сопровождении инспектора Лестрейда и вашего покорного слуги вошёл в синюю гостиную миссис Кросби.

Хозяйка дома смотрела на нас молча, но вопрос в её больших серых глазах был так отчётлив, что она могла не задавать его вслух.

— Нет, и поймать его невозможно, ибо он находится вне пределов, доступных смертным, — ответил Холмс серьёзно.

— Что это значит? — Доктор Бейли посмотрел на меня.

— Вам лучше сесть и всё выслушать самому, — сказал я мягко.

— Но что это за… существо? — проговорила миссис Кросби. — Мистер Холмс, я не верю в призраков и слишком высокого мнения о вас, чтобы предположить, что вы в них верите.

— Преследующий вас человек вполне реален, — возразил Холмс. — Был реален… до недавнего времени. Точнее, до четверга прошлой недели.

— Боюсь, что не понимаю вас, мистер Холмс.

— Вам больше нечего бояться, миссис Кросби. Убийца мёртв. Ваш муж убил его.

Миссис Кросби и доктор Бейли одновременно издали удивлённое восклицание, у Лестрейда от изумления отвисла челюсть, а глаза широко распахнулись.

— Как это может быть, мистер Холмс! — вскричал он. — Ведь в комнате никого больше не было, только сам Кросби и…

— Именно, — кивнул Холмс. — Кросби и мисс Алиса Сэдли. Точнее, мисс Алиса Гаррет. Дочь Эдварда Гаррета, убитого Джорджем Кросби двадцать лет назад.

— Думаю, мистер Холмс, не обязательно излагать все подробности… — начал доктор Бейли.

— Нет, — прервала его миссис Кросби. Её глаза потемнели и стали бездонными. — Прошу вас, мистер Холмс, говорите. Не потому, что мне хочется об этом знать — мне хочется этого меньше всего на свете, но я должна. Расскажите мне всё.

Холмс подался вперёд, всматриваясь в её лицо, потом одобрительно кивнул.

— Уотсон был прав на ваш счёт, — сказал он. — Вы достойная, храбрая женщина, способная принять правду и жить с нею дальше. Некоторые подробности этого дела навсегда останутся тайной, поскольку все главные действующие лица уже отошли в мир иной, однако я изложу то, что знаю, как можно последовательнее.

— Стало быть, я не ошибся? — проговорил доктор Бейли. — Мистер Кросби вправду напал на Гаррета?

— Именно так, и не просто напал, а убил его. Вы хорошо разбираетесь в людях, Уотсон, и хотя вы упустили фамильное сходство, вы заметили верно: Гаррет в этой истории жертва, а не палач. Теперь мы знаем, что подозрения Кросби были неоправданны и Гаррет не был убийцей, но Кросби был. Он застрелил своего старого друга в его собственном саду, а тело спрятал под статуей ангела у пруда. Алиса, окна спальни которой выходили на пруд, стала свидетельницей преступления.

— Но почему она никому не сказала? — спросил Лестрейд.

— Потрясение было так сильно, что девочка потеряла память. Сегодня я получил письмо от директрисы школы, в которую поместили Алису. Эта дама удалилась на покой, но её ум по-прежнему остёр. Она прекрасно помнит Алису. Она рассказала, что девочка поступила к ним после перенесённой горячки, и из памяти её стёрся целый год — последний год жизни дома. Директриса подозревала также, что постепенно память вернулась к Алисе. Перед окончанием школы девочка сильно изменилась, стала более решительной, более жёсткой и, пожалуй, более жестокой. Директриса приписала перемены принятому Алисой решению сделаться медсестрой.

Алиса сказала директрисе, что хочет начать жизнь с чистого листа и взяла девичью фамилию матери. Директриса одобрила это решение и помогла девочке выправить нужные документы. Какое-то время Алиса Сэдли самоотверженно помогала больным и даже решилась отправиться в Афганистан вместе с сёстрами милосердия, но война разрушила в ней естественное человеческое отвращение перед убийством, и по возвращении Алиса решилась на месть.

— Казалось, должно быть наоборот, — сказал доктор Бейли.

Слова человека, не бывавшего на войне! Я хорошо знал, чего навидалась Алиса Сэдли-Гаррет: того, чего успевает навидаться всякий военный врач, пробудь он в госпитале при поле боя хотя бы день. Война обнажает человеческие пороки, ранит и срывает корку со старых ран. Война калечит здоровых и добивает больных. Прежняя Алиса Сэдли не вернулась из Афганистана, а та, что вернулась, была способна на многое.

— Она решила обречь Кросби на те же муки, на которые была обречена её мать — позор и ужас неизвестности, — продолжал Холмс, словно вторя моим мыслям. — Как-то я говорил, что когда врач сбивается с пути истинного, то становится первейшим из преступников. Как видите, к сиделкам тоже можно отнести эти слова. На войне она приобрела не только решимость, но и сообщника. Именно этот человек соблазнил Магдалену Спилсбери.

— Кто он? — спросила миссис Кросби.

— Этого мы уже не узнаем. Друг, возможно — один из спасённых ею солдат или офицеров. Я наводил справки у врачей и сестёр, работавших вместе с мисс Сэдли. Все они в самых хвалебных выражениях отзывались о мужестве и самоотверженной доброте, с которой Алиса обращалась с ранеными. Она была ангелом милосердия для солдат и стала ангелом смерти для вашей семьи. Может быть, изначально Алиса и не собиралась заходить так далеко. Вряд ли она и её сообщник могли предполагать, на какие крайности пойдёт Магдалена, чтобы удержать любовника.

— Мы доверяли ей. — Миссис Кросби стиснула руки на коленях в жесте то ли гневном, то ли отчаянном.

— Полагаю, в этом она находила дополнительное удовольствие. Отец Алисы тоже доверял Кросби и никак не предполагал, что тот заподозрит его в страшном убийстве.

— Как Кросби вообще такое в голову пришло? — Лестрейд сдвинул брови. — Осмелюсь заметить, если бы с миссис Лестрейд, Боже упаси, что-нибудь случилось, я бы не стал подозревать друзей семьи.

— Даже если бы миссис Лестрейд с кем-нибудь из них дружила крепче, чем это обычно бывает между женатым мужчиной и замужней женщиной, которые состоят в браке не друг с другом?

— Ах, вон что, — протянул Лестрейд. — Кросби, стало быть, решил, что жена порвала с Гарретом, а тот со злости её убил.

— Очень вероятно.

— Но Эмили? — вмешалась миссис Кросби. — Вы полагаете, в смерти Эмили тоже повинна мисс Сэдли?

— Афганистан славится гашишем и его производными, — сказал Холмс. — Что произойдёт, если человека, балансирующего на грани безумия, пичкать наркотиками и пугать страшными рассказами, которые становятся частью галлюцинаций одурманенного? И как легко подвести такого человека к лестнице и столкнуть его вниз…

Миссис Кросби закрыла глаза.

— Довольно, — произнёс доктор Бейли умоляющим тоном.

— А потом она взялась за моего мужа, — тихо сказала миссис Кросби.

— Даже железная натура Кросби не вынесла позора и гибели Магдалены, безумия и смерти Эмили. Ему потребовались услуги сиделки, и Алиса получила возможность добавлять в его пищу то же снадобье, которым травила Эмили. Препараты такого рода на каждого человека оказывает индивидуальное действие. Кросби под действием наркотика и, возможно, каких-то действий Алисы выколол себе глаза.

— Неужели ей и этого было мало? — Миссис Кросби говорила, точно во сне.

— Трудно сказать, — ответил Холмс. — Я склонен думать, что Алиса решилась на убийство, когда мистер Кросби послал за мной. Он был умный человек, и у него появились подозрения насчёт лекарств, которые давала ему сиделка. Должно быть, Алиса подслушала его разговор с доктором Бейли. Возможно также, что мистер Кросби не смог скрыть своего изменившегося отношения, и Алиса поняла, что пришла пора действовать, пока правда не вышла на свет божий. Она подлила в лекарство банкира яд, вызывающий быструю, но мучительную смерть. Мистер Кросби уже знал, что принимать лекарство из её рук опасно, но вынужден был вести себя как обычно, чтобы не выдать своих подозрений. Разумеется, он не мог предположить, что на этот раз Алиса не ограничится наркотиком. Склянку с ядом она выбросила в окно на случай, если смерть банкира покажется подозрительной, и полиция обыщет дом и её саму.

— Так вот что вы искали под окном! — вырвалось у меня.

Холмс кивнул.

— Я знал, что убийца находился в доме с самого начала. В таком случае для чего открыли окно? В тот день дул ветер со стороны находящегося неподалёку канала, который благоухает отнюдь не розами. Нет, открывать окно, чтобы проветрить комнату, никто бы не стал. Оставалось одно объяснение — из него что-то выбросили.  
Алиса подсыпала снотворное в ваше молоко, миссис Кросби, чтобы вы не смогли помешать ей, если бы вам вдруг вздумалось навестить мужа ночью. Поэтому вы так крепко спали и наутро мучились от головной боли. А для полной уверенности Алиса заперла дверь спальни изнутри.  
Увидев, что яд начал действовать, Алиса рассказал Кросби правду. Это был апогей мести: шептать на ухо умирающему в муках слепцу о подлинной причине его несчастий. По случайности рука Кросби нащупала нож для разрезания бумаг, лежавший на столике подле кровати. Мучительница была совсем рядом, и Кросби сумел перерезать ей горло. У него ещё достало сил подняться с постели. Выкрикивая имя убийцы — «Гаррет! Алиса Гаррет!» — он почти добрался до двери, но поскользнулся и упал. Нож, который Кросби всё ещё сжимал в руке, вонзился ему в грудь и прекратил его мучения.

Миссис Кросби отвернулась к окну и прижала платок к глазам.

— Почему Джордж ничего мне не сказал? — проговорила она сдавленным голосом.

— Возможно, боялся за вас. Ваш муж понял, на что способна мисс Сэдли. Она ведь и вас могла убить.

— Не буду скрывать, иногда поведение Холмса доводит меня до полного бешенства, однако он всё-таки изумителен, — поделился Лестрейд вполголоса.

— Да, — сказал я. — Изумителен. Хотя насчёт доведения до бешенства вы тоже правы.

 

 

***

  
На Бейкер-стрит мы вернулись поздней ночью.

— Ступайте спать, Уотсон, — сказал Холмс, — вы совсем измучились.

— А вы?

— Я поиграю на скрипке. Утомительное было дело. Так много чувств — ненависть, ревность, злоба, пылкая страсть — и сколько бед они породили!

— Могу я просить вас об одолжении?

— Конечно, друг мой.

— Вы не могли бы дать мне фотографию Гаррета?

Холмс удивлённо поднял брови, помедлил секунду, а затем вынул из кармана снимок и отдал его. Любой другой человек не удержался бы от вопроса, но Холмс не был любым другим.

Я поднялся в свою спальню, засветил газовый рожок.

Усталые, печальные глаза Эдварда Гаррета смотрели прямо на меня. Он словно пытался сказать мне что-то — я не знал, что, но знал, что это важно.

Из гостиной доносились звуки скрипки.

Вытащив из-под кровати чемодан, я отогнул отпоротую в одном месте подкладку и вынул два портрета Мэри, на одном из которых она была живой, а на другом — мёртвой, и разложил их на кровати, поместив снимок Гаррета между ними.

Я долго смотрел на их лица, стоя на коленях на жёстком полу, потом собрал портреты и спрятал, разгладив подкладку так, чтобы незаметно было, что она отстаёт. Убрал чемодан под кровать, лёг и стал смотреть в потолок. Холмс всё играл. В комнате стоял сероватый полумрак, похожий на пороховой дым.

От нас не останется никакого следа.

Спать не хотелось. Я поднялся и перебрал книги на полке. «Трое в лодке, не считая собаки» — говорят, очень смешная книга, только мне сейчас не хотелось смеяться. Мне давно не хотелось смеяться, поэтому я никак не мог её прочитать. Откуда она у меня? Да, Мэри купила, незадолго до того, как её не стало.

Из книги выпала записка. Я поднял её. Почерком Мэри на ней было написано: «Почитать с Джоном».

Книга действительно была смешной, я прочёл несколько страниц и смеялся так, что у меня выступили слёзы, а потом я заплакал, всё ещё сжимая книгу в руках, и её страницы, те, над которыми мы с Мэри должны были смеяться вместе, покрывались тёмными пятнами.

Завтра они высохнут и станут прежними, разве что чуточку покоробятся, и я, должно быть, тоже стану прежним.

Моё горе наконец покидало меня.

Самое худшее было позади.

• Praemonitus praemunitus (лат.) — «Предупрежден — значит вооружен»  
• Воляпюк — искусственный международный язык, предшественник эсперанто, придуманный в 1880г. Шлейером для международного общения; в переносном смысле используется для обозначения интеллектуального жаргона, языка политиков, журналистов, в ироническом смысле — по отношению к текстам, авторы которых склонны к наукообразию, использованию иностранных терминов, заумной и непонятной речи.


End file.
